


A Bella Baseball Day

by nweeks3



Series: My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 2 [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nweeks3/pseuds/nweeks3
Summary: The Bellas get invited to sing the national anthem at a Braves game as part of their victory tour. This will be another one-shot. Set in July 2012





	A Bella Baseball Day

**Author's Note:**

> We've often heard about the Bellas going on a victory tour, but we hardly ever find out where they went.

On July 4th, all of the Bellas showed up outside the stadium 2 hours before game time.

"Happy 4th of July, Bellas!" Aubrey said as all the Bellas greeted each other with hugs.

"How great is it that we get to sing the national anthem at a ball game as part of our victory tour." Chloe said.

"It is something, alright." Beca said.

While they greeted each other, they noticed off to their left that Amy brought a charcoal grill.

"Amy, what are you grilling over there?" CR asked.

"Burgers. I figured if we're going to a game, we might as well tailgate before it starts." Amy said.

"What a great idea. Hope you brought buns and ketchup." Chloe said.

"And cheese. You can't go wrong with a good cheeseburger." Stacie added.

"Got it all right here." Amy said as she took out a pack of hamburger buns, a package of cheese, and a bottle of ketchup she brought.

"I was sort of saving my appetite for food at the game, but I guess that'll have to wait til about halfway through now if we're having burgers." Beca said.

"I'm just hoping to catch a foul ball at some point during the game." Aubrey said.

"Well, let's hope that happens for you." Chloe said.

About 5 minutes later, the burgers Amy was grilling finished cooking. She handed each one of the Bellas a paper plate before serving the burgers.

"Okay, who's really for a well done burger? I made five with cheese and five without." Amy asked.

"I'll take one with cheese." Stacie said as Amy gave her a cheeseburger.

"I'll take one without." Beca said as Amy gave her a hamburger.

Aubrey, Jessica, Ashley, & Amy all took cheeseburgers. Chloe, Lily, CR, & Denise all took hamburgers. Some of them put ketchup on their burgers, while some didn't.

"Mmm, I got to admit, Amy...you definitely know how to grill one heck of a burger." Aubrey said as the other Bellas agreed.

After the Bellas finished eating their burgers, Amy turned off her grill, and put it away before the Bellas headed inside the stadium for the game.

* * *

Inside the stadium, the Bellas took their places on the field waiting to start singing.

_"Everyone please rise and remove your hats for the singing of our national anthem. Singing the national anthem today is recent ICCA champions, The Barden Bellas."_

The Bellas performed a perfect acapella rendition of "The Star Spangled Banner."

Afterwards, the Bellas took their seats in the stands to watch the game.

As the game went on, several of the Bellas got up at different times. During the top of the second inning, some Bellas went to the souveneir shop to buy shirts, hats, or foam fingers. During the top of the fourth inning, a few Bellas went to the concession stands to buy snacks. But the bottom of the fifth inning had a moment Aubrey was looking forward to...

Aubrey noticed the batter hitting a foul ball. The foul ball approached the section Aubrey & Chloe were in. Aubrey got her glove ready and caught the ball on the fly!

"Oh my god; Chloe, I caught a foul ball!" Aubrey yelled excitedly.

"Way to go, Aubrey! Keep that in a safe place; you never when/if you might catch another one." Chloe said.

Thankfully, Aubrey carried a knapsack with her so she had a place to put the foul ball she caught.

As the game reached the final inning, the Bellas were excited because the Braves were ahead by two. The opposing team struck out and the Bellas cheered when the Braves won the game.

* * *

Of course, since the game was on the 4th of July, it made sense for there to be fireworks following the game. The Bellas decided it would make sense to stay for the fireworks.

"These fireworks are awesome." Chloe said.

"Yeah, they are." Beca said.

"I can easily say, this has been the best 4th of July ever." Stacie said as the Bellas agreed.

"The pre-game tailgating, singing the national anthem, the exciting game, and now the fireworks. What more could you ask for?" Aubrey said.

"What do you say we make this our new 4th of July tradition." Chloe suggested.

"I'm down with that." Beca said as the other Bellas agreed.

"Great. I'm looking forward to it already." Chloe said.

The Bellas would return for this new tradition every year on 4th of July for the next 3 years.

TO BE CONTINUED in A Very Pitch Perfect Summer.

**Author's Note:**

> This was definitely a fun one-shot to write. I almost was going to have Amy grill two veggie burgers during the tailgating scene, but I thought it'd be easier to stick to actual burgers.


End file.
